


【瓦白萤】狐妖

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 5





	【瓦白萤】狐妖

事实上，古人云：有一物方有一书，画本说书相声曲艺段子大鼓尽是取自真实，宁可信其有，不可信其无。  
（古人没说，我瞎逼逼的。）  
他看到流萤在床上。  
本来这也没什么，可他身上还跨坐了个“人”。说是人也不准确，因为这位夜闯民宅的小犯人还拖着一条欲盖弥彰的大尾巴，偏又生的蓬松雪白，随着流萤的动作一摇一晃的在他面前摆动着。他的头发也是白的，从瓦不管的角度能看到他光裸的脊背从敞开的衣服中漏出来。流萤的手按在他腰间，他身上半遮半掩聊胜于无的衣服架在他自己的臂弯里。  
他感受到身后的风，转过头来，把侧脸暴露在烛光下。他的眼睛是蓝色的，远的不可及的海水一样，眼尾泛着可怜兮兮的红。整个动作却做的坦坦荡荡，还顺带着眨了眨眼，像个迷茫的小可怜，潜意识的勾人。  
“行了哦小哥哥，干活就专注一点。”  
流萤伸手在他身前捏了一把，白狐狸立刻抖了一下，连带着耳尖都在颤。“别搞我。”他蜷起手脚，转过头来咬在流萤肩膀上。  
看上去没使多大力气，流萤面上没什么变化，依旧笑眯眯的拍拍他汗津津的脊背。他对着瓦不管，依旧是看不透的无所谓态度。  
“把门关上，想来你就过来。”

蠢驴才不来。  
瓦不管反手关上门，甚至在把思维完全交给下半身之前抽脑子想了想，听这只狐妖的声音倒不像个女狐狸，虽然柔软却是低沉的，喘息也是闷在嗓子里不发出来，要流萤卡着他的腰往下按才能逼出几声呜咽。  
流萤？他不是喜欢漂亮姐姐吗？

瓦不管凑上去把白狐狸从流萤身上抱起来。他虽是人的体型，捞在手里也就一点重量，像是虚的。他周身的肉也都像是虚的，在瓦不管掌上托着，云朵拧成的。柔软的，雪白的。  
流萤坐在那儿没动，就这么任由着瓦不管把人抱起来。他的东西一寸寸抽离柔软温暖的穴道，老白挽留着他，依依不舍的咬紧。完全抽出去时发出“啵”的一声。  
勾人的狐狸变本加厉的红了脸。  
瓦不管把他支在桌子上。他的确是个带把的，身前的东西生的也不小，精神十足的挺立着，渗出前液。手指一路向下，滑到胯骨的地方他就会无师自通的自己打开腿，把他作为狐妖的秘密展示出来。  
他有女穴。  
“你是哪儿来的小怪物啊？”  
瓦不管一边问着一边两指并拢刺探进去。流萤刚刚退出来，那里还是泥泞的谷地，毫不费力的接纳了他的手指，贪婪的吸上来。  
流萤也凑过来，他被抚摸着，乳头被拿捏在手里，往后靠背后抵着人，向前又有在身前作乱的手指。老白皱了皱眉，心想老子是来吸阳气的不是来给你长见识的。  
“你行不行，快点进来。”  
瓦不管抽出手来把爱液抹在他的大腿内侧，留下一道潋滟的水痕。  
“不急。我第一次见阴阳同体，难免好奇。你告诉我，你是男是女。”  
“男的。”  
老白翻了个白眼，没好气的回答他。他身上已经不着片缕，被风一吹，冷的直往流萤衣服里钻。他身体里还烧着燃到一半的火，穴里空荡荡的没人去填，抓心一样痒。他受不住，可怜兮兮的回头去啄流萤的唇角。  
他突然被翻过来，面对面的被按在了流萤身上。流萤颇有默契的接住，把他几乎悬空搭在臂弯里。  
瓦不管分开他的臀缝，沿着尾椎骨摸下去。  
“哦，你是男的。那我就不干你的女穴了，好不好？”

身后的穴还是干燥的，瓦不管沾着他自己的体液来润滑，只几下那里湿漉漉的收缩着学会了绞紧。只那么一点，可怜兮兮的一点红，藏在他屁股的软肉里。流萤捏着他的男根替他撸动。老白哼咛出两声，尾巴翘的高高的贴在脊背后面，蓬松的白毛紧张的炸开。  
瓦不管挺身刺进去。他进的不快，老白低着头打哆嗦，实在疼了就按着流萤咬，再进一点儿就松了力气。流萤摸着阴道口寻找着他的阴蒂，揉捏两下就颤颤巍巍的射出来，全交代在手里。女穴里的淫水把大腿根打成一片淋淋的水色。  
瓦不管一口气顶到内里。老白挣扎着往前逃，面前却是流萤。他攀附着这个路上遇见又把他带回来的人，希望能从他那得到点帮助。流萤搭了他一把手，帮助他依靠着自己立起上身。双手却按住他浇灌了一层淫水和汗液的腿跟，让他把腿张的更开。

他重新顶进他的女穴。  
老白被捞起来，挂在瓦不管的胳膊里。他离了地，唯一的接力点都在身下的两口穴上。瓦不管和流萤也没个招呼，时而各操各的，用不同的频率隔着薄薄的一层肉壁彼此招架，时而又颇有默契的一起顶上了。老白的视线很快就对不上了焦，他早就没了狐妖闲情雅致的优雅勾人做派，嘴里呜呜咽咽的喘，没几下就被操的哭出来。大滴大滴的眼泪挂在睫毛上往下坠着。他撑着流萤的肩膀，后来也就只是软绵绵的搭着。什么时候被操射的他们都不知道，他自己也不知道。从女穴和身后的穴里传来的快感几乎淹没一起。乳头被咬在嘴里，牙尖磨着也不觉得疼，只是热，热的像一小块烧红的铁。他顶着腰把自己的东西送进流萤嘴里，又被瓦不管牵过下巴，扭着头和他接吻。  
他哭的鼻塞，接吻的时候几乎不能呼吸。被欺负狠了一样肩膀一抖一抖的。流萤一探手从桌子上把白天磨到一半的胭脂拿在手里，那团红还没成型，是花的质地。他用指尖蘸着，哄小孩一样划在老白眼睛底下那晕哭出来的水红下面，一路抹开，虚虚的点在耳垂上，再凑上去用吻晕开。脖子侧面，肩窝，锁骨。他一路点过去，留下一片片红痕，衬着本来就白的肌肤，一片狼藉一样，更激起身上的人施虐的心。  
他最后停在唇上，老白把他的手指含进去，用舌尖包着，一边闷声闷气的哭。他抽出来，屈指擦掉涂出来的一小点胭脂，同时射进了老白的穴道深处。  
瓦不管射出来的时候老白只剩下了抽噎的力气。他大腿内侧布满指印，基本上都是瓦不管没轻没重的杰作。抽出来时穴口嘟起来，圈不主动的精液漏出来一直淌到脚跟。他湿漉漉的打着哆嗦，蜷进流萤怀里，说什么也不肯再动一下了。

瓦不管蘸着胭脂揉在他的腰窝，老白在他手下打哆嗦，他还在高潮的余韵里，不知道第多少次的高潮。  
“哪有男人涂胭脂的，你就是女的。就是。”  
老白踹了他一脚，没什么力气，甚至也不疼。


End file.
